Who I Wanna Be
by eeniemeenie
Summary: They spent an amazing summer together. But altogether too quickly, it ended, and they parted, hearts heavy and changed. But a surprising move brings the two together, and one has to make a choice that'll affect her entire life. Who will she choose?
1. ze trailer

**I'm making this and deleting a few other stories that I've never updated (past chapter 1.) So, yeah. And I'm gonna work on LMNSI after this :). **

**And I know people have already made things like this. But, frankly, I didn't really like them that much (well, the one that I saw. So no offence to you that made one like this that's really good, 'cause I'm probably not talking about that,) except for the plot.**

**And this won't be the same. I'm going to twist the plot, so it'll be different, and yeah. **

_**Disfrutar!**_

_**Who I Wanna Be**_

**They spent an unforgettable summer together. **

"_Have you ever felt like you wanted to stop time? Like… you never wanted this one moment to ever end?"_

_-~-~-~-_

**They didn't have to hide beneath any masks- they could just be themselves, without anyone getting in their way.**

"_It's just so hard… because I still don't even know who I am."_

_-~-~-~-_

**And, more importantly, they found love- and with the most unlikely candidates. **

"_So this is what it feels like…"_

_-~-~-~-_

**But they knew it could never last. **

"_I guess… this is goodbye."_

_-~-~-~-_

**And they went their own ways, hears heavy at the prospect of never seeing each other again. **

_She turned on her new iPod, nearly throwing against the wall when she saw what song it was playing- Without You. _

"_Wherever you are… I can't live without you."_

_-~-~-~-_

**And they slip back on their masks, pretending that they're okay- that nothing's wrong. **

"_Why would you say that, man?"_

_-~-~-~-_

**But that's a complete and utter lie. **

"_What is _wrong_ with you?"_

_-~-~-~-_

**And, two months into the school year, a surprise move molds their two worlds together.**

"_Is that really you?"_

_-~-~-~-_

**And, with the whole entire school watching like hawks, what will she do?**

"_I just don't know what to do anymore…"_

_-~-~-~-_

**And, more importantly, who will she choose?**

"_It's me or them, Mass. You can't have both."_

_-~-~-~-_

**And will she ever let her mask slip- and become the person she wants to be?**

"_It's harder than you think- you- you just don't know."_

_-~-~-~-_

**What will happen, in the end? **

_-~-~-~-_

_But in the end everyone ends up alone.  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known…  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be,  
No way to know how long she will be next to me…_

_-~-~-~-_

**Massie Block:**

"_Why are you making me do this?"_

_-~-~-~-_

**Derrick Harrington: **

"_It doesn't have to be like this, Massie."_

_-~-~-~-_

**Alicia Rivera: **

"_You're acting really… weird, Mass. Like, suh-eriously."_

_-~-~-~-_

**Josh Hotz: **

"_I've wanted to tell you this for a long time …"_

_-~-~-~-_

**Claire Lyons: **

"_I dunno what happened to you… but I'm glad, okay?"_

_-~-~-~-_

**Cam Fisher:**

"_I know this sounds totally girly, but you can always talk to me, if you need to, Mass…"_

_-~-~-~-_

**Kristen Gregory: **

"_Well, Alicia and Dylan think that you were abducted by aliens, but I disagree. I think you're totally lovesick, Mass."_

"_Dammit, Kris. Why are you always right?"_

_-~-~-~-_

**Kemp Hurley: **

"_Hey, Massie."_

"_Stay _away_ from me, Hurley."_

_-~-~-~-_

**Dylan Marvil: **

"_I totally read about people being abducted by aliens and- OMG, idea! Do you think they could use their fawesome powers and make me skinny?"_

_-~-~-~-_

**Chris Plovert: **

"_Dude. Who put a fucking pickle stick up your ass?"_

_-~-~-~-_

_Coming soon (eh?) to an internet explorer near you. _

_-~-~-~-_

_Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?_

_-~-~-~-_

**Hmm. I actually like it. **

**But my opinion doesn't really matter, so… how was it? **

**Review and I'll work on updating sooner! :). **


	2. one last dance

**I'm taking a break from my other story to write this, because I've just really wanted to try it lately. **

**Soooo, here goes nothing! :). **

_**|\|\|\|\||\|\|\|\|**_

**Nantucket, Massachusetts **

**The Grand Hotel's beach**

**Sunday, August 15****th**

**1:49 pm**

_**|\|\|\|\||\|\|\|\|**_

"Peanut butter!" Massie Block all but screeched into the air, cockily sticking out her tongue at Derrick. "You really do suck at this game."

Derrick breathed out slowly through his nose, folding his arms over his shirtless torso. "Well, it's kinda hard to play B.S. with only two people, so it's not _my_ fault…"

Massie laughed softly, a small smile on her face. "Hey, Mr. Grumpy-pants. You're the one who wanted this to be, quote, "private."" As if remembering that, Derrick swept over to her, arms around her shoulders, while she gazed happily up at him- until a pained expression crossed her face.

"You do realize that summer's almost over, Derr?" She swiped at her eye quickly, hoping she wouldn't burst into tears in front of him.

_The only people that had ever seen her cry were Bean and Mr. Snuggles (her old, beat up purple stuffed animal,) and that wasn't about to change. _

Derrick frowned slightly, brown eyes no longer sparkling. "I know. But we can still stay in touch, right?" Massie thought that she could hear the skepticism in his voice, but tried her best to ignore it.

"We can try. I just- I know that I'll never feel this way ever again…" she stopped, apparently deep in thought, a sad expression still resting on her face.

"I know- I feel the same way." Derrick stared into her eyes, hands still resting on her shoulder. "I just… I don't know how I'll manage without you, yakn-"

He was cut off by a sudden attack. For a mere second, his eyes widened, before returning back to normal.

And Massie and Derrick kissed, blind to the world, not wanting to ever discontinue it.

_For what very well could've been the last time. _

_**|\|\|\|\||\|\|\|\|**_

**Unknown**

**The Block Family Limo**

**Friday, August 20****th**

**3:28**

_**|\|\|\|\||\|\|\|\|**_

Massie stared gloomily out the window, annoyed at how bright and cheery the sky looked. She wanted to sulk- and a bright blue sky only pissed her off even further. Why couldn't it be totally black and stormy and all that crap?

It had only been a few hours since she embraced Derrick for the last time- and she complimented herself on not breaking down yet. But it was inevitable- for all she knew, Derrick was gone, practically dead.

_Now tell me. How does that make you feeeel? _

And he might as well be dead- he was certainly dead to her world- to her. She knew that this part, the heartbreak, the thought of never seeing him again, would happen eventually, but nothing could've prepared her for it.

Pulling out her iPod to get her mind of things (and possibly fall asleep,) she shook her head when she noticed the stray, brittle tears falling from her cheeks. And repeated the motion when she saw what song was playing- Without You. For a brief moment, she squeezed her eyes shut, just listening to the soft rhythm.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows…._

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly._

_Without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns. But I die, without you._

Letting out a slight growl, she threw the device at the wall abruptly, taking an odd pleasure in the way it practically blasted apart, parts flying.

_Anything to take her mind off of _it_. _

And then she remembered, and so, sighing, she shifted, staring blankly at the seat in front of her.

_And she stayed in that exact position for the next two hours. _

_-~-~-~-~-_

Eh, I just wanted to wrap up that chapter. It was more of a filler, but I still hope you guys liked it and all.

And the next chapter will probably be the first day of school, because, let's face it. Nothing interesting happens right before school.

At least, in this story.

Mackinac Island fudge to everyone who reviews! :). Vanilla chocolate chip flavored, too- mmmmmmm.


	3. see you again

**I'm REALLY sorry. School & life happened, basically. But school's over now, so I should (key word should) have time to update now, between swimming & sitting on my butt all day. **

~-~-~-

Westchester, NY

Ralph Lauren (The Westchester)

Sunday, August 22nd

1:55

~-~-~-

Massie paused, quickly scanning the dress before her speedily (a bright red knee-length Ralph Lauren creation) then swept it up, arms nearly bursting with an avalanche of clothes she currently held.

Lately, she had had a strong urge to splurge (money-wise, of course.) Actually she blamed it on her desperate need of a new wardrobe- but really, it was just an alternative, something to do. And after a mere day (or two) of sulking, her parents finally snapped, and, her Visa in hand, they all but kicked her out of the house.

And, of course, her first thought was to go to The Westchester, the "old" Massie still evident in her thoughts. And so, for a good 5 hours, she had been at it, buying each and every semi-cute thing she saw. And, really, she had been everywhere- Prada, Gucci, Ralph Lauren, BCBG, Dior- you name it, she'd hit it.

And yet, it wasn't satisfying her- far from it. And, yet, she knew exactly what would satisfy her, and it was impossible- _him_.

Thinking of- well, nothing- she carelessly knocked into someone, clothes spewing in every direction.

The girl scowled automatically, chocolate brown eyes already narrowing. Then, amber and chocolate locked, and she squealed, helping Massie up and squeezing her faux-cheerily in the blink of an eye.

"Mass!" Alicia smiled her (almost-famous-but-not-as-famous-as-Massie's-half-smile) half smirk, half smile, then quickly whipped out her black Env2, typing yet rambling at the same time. "I'm telling the girls to come meet us at Starbucks. It's been wuh-aye too long!" She smiled in a would-be brightly way, but suddenly, Massie saw straight through it- it was fake.

A mask.

And it almost hurt to know that it was _her_ fault that Alicia couldn't be herself. But those days were long gone- and anyways, it's not as if she could ever change it.

_As much as she wanted to._

"Uhm…" biting her lip, her voice sounded odd and nasally to her, all of a sudden. "Sure, why not?" she tried to file (fake smile,) but it probably ended up being more of a grimace.

_Damnit, Massie. Get yourself together!_

Thankfully, though, Alicia didn't notice (or, at least, she pretended not to) and headed toward the door. Massie, quickly dropping the clothes (ignoring the scowls of the workers,) and followed right after her.

_She could do it. She could do this. She could- _

"Oh, and I toe-dally can't wait to hear about your summer." Alicia peeked over her shoulder. "Don't leave one thing out!" she gushed.

_Or not. _

~-~-~-

Phoenix, Arizona

The Park

Tuesday, August 24th

4:27

~-~-~-

Derrick let out a large grunt, and, summoning all his strength, kicked the ball, indifferent to wherever it landed.

Until it hit someone- a tan, muscular someone, whose long, shaggy dark hair was extremely recognizable, even from such a far distance.

"Nick!" he called, jogging over to him, wincing at his current position.

"Hey, D." Nick Jones **(Made up character, t-y-v-m :D) **said, then paused."Damnit, man, that hurt!"

"Sorry," Derrick shrugged, his arms hanging awkwardly at his side, eyes downcast.

Nick seemed to pause for another moment, searching Derrick. But then he, too, shrugged, though, truthfully, something was definitely off with his best friend. And, as girly and cliché as it sounded, he was going to find out why.

~-~-~-

That was kinda short… but it was better than nothing, right?

RIGHT?

Well, update and kick my butt. Or just say how the last chapter was. Either or.

And… I don't know when I'll do the next chapter. Actually, it'll probably be the bitchfight in LMNSI. But anyways, it shouldn't be as long of a wait this time.


	4. he's a heartbreaker

_{fastforward to November}_

_Westchester, NY_

_The iPad (Massie's Room)_

_Sunday, November 2nd_

_8:35 p.m._

**Shortz4Life: Hey. **

For a moment, Massie just stared wide-eyed at the screen, surprised. Then, however, the shock wore off- and annoyance set back in. Gripping a heart charm, she began to respond slowly.

**Massiekur: I thought we weren't gonna talk. U know, to make it easier? **

**Shortz4Life: Wat if I changed my mind? **

**Massiekur: Well, wat if I didn't change mine? **

**Shortz4Life: Mass, don't b like that. **

Massie felt a pang in her heart- but quickly mentally squashed it.

And, choosing another tactic, she didn't reply- any, of course, Derrick quickly messaged her again when she didn't.

**Shortz4Life: So… wuwu? **

**Massiekur: Listening to my mom yell at the furniture guy- we're getting our living room redone. "No, a little to the right! To the left! Oh, put a straw in it and suck it!" I swear to God, she actually said that. And I think I might be mentally scarred 4 life. **

**Shortz4Life: Lol, I bet they're pretty po'd. **

**Massiekur: yeah. So wats going on in your life? **

**Shortz4Life: Welll, we're moving again…**

**Massiekur: ooh, that sucks.**

**Shortz4Life: …to White Plains, NY. **

_Massiekur has signed off at 8:42 PM. _

_Phoenix, AZ_

_The Harrington Estate_

_Sunday, November 2nd_

_8:43 PM_

Thousands of miles away, Derrick stared blankly at their conversation morosely. Really, what was he expecting? For her to start jumping up and down with happiness? To be _glad_ that Derrick- who was probably, in her view, a part of her past that should _stay_ her past- was intruding on her life?

The sound of an incoming message on him phone suddenly sounded, and he sighed when he realized the sender.

**Jessica Morris: Plz take mi back Derry? i miss you!**

**Derrick Harrington: Get on ur im. **

**Jessica Morris: kk :D**

Derrick inwardly sighed, but, to quote Massie's mother, reminded himself to suck it.

**Beautifulandblonde: hey derrykinz ;D**

**Shortz4Life: im never taking u back, jess. **

**Beautifulandblonde: y? do u lyk some1 else? Omg, I am SO gonna kick that bitches' ass. **

**Shortz4Life: Jess…**

**Beautifulandblonde: OMG, ur bi, aren't u? n u found another guy- omg, does he go to our school?**

**Shortz4Life: NO. I broke up w/ u cause you're a fake, whiny, possessive bitch. And btw, im moving to Westchester, NY. So sayonara- 4 good. **

_Shortz4Life has signed off at 8:49 PM._

Sighing loudly, Derrick laid spread-eagle on his patchwork bedding. Maybe he had been a little harsh with Jessica, but really, that girl had it coming to her, regardless.

_Westchester, NY_

_The iPad (Massie's Room)_

_Sunday, November 2nd_

_8:46 PM_

Alicia was out of the question- if Massie went to her, the whole school would know by 8:00 on Monday. They'd know eventually, of course, but Massie preferred to deal with that later. So, of course, the choice was obvious- Claire was right below, if not above, Alicia, and was actually trustworthy.

And so, not even 5 minutes after Derrick's surprising revelation, Massie found herself slowly dialing Claire's number, head still whirling.

"Claire," she began when she finally picked up her cell. "We need to talk- and you can't repeat this to _anyone_."

And so then everything spilled out- her summer, Derrick- everything.

~-~-~-~

Don't worry, guys. It isn't going to get boring at any chance soon- I have a few plot twists up my sleeve [ha, that sounded nerdy]

And that was kinda short again. And I know I skipped over 2 months. But I didn't really feel like covering those- it's kinda obvious what happened- Massie wasn't really herself, everyone noticed, and she was still kinda depressed about loosing Derrick.

Anyways,

\/


	5. knocking you down

**OHAI.**

**Well, I didn't really get many reviews last time. But I really wanted to update this. So here goes. But next time, REVIEW, and I might update even faster :D:D. **

_Westchester, NY_

_The iPad (Massie's Room)_

_Sunday, November 2__nd_

_9:34_

Barely ten minutes after, Massie was positively avalanched with messages- fourty three, in fact all from people in her grade- and she automatically knew something was up.

**Kemp: Hey, Mass. Heard u were cheating with some "hawt, ripped blonde dude?" didn't know u had it in u. **

**Allie-Rose Singer: Heard about ur "summer love." OMG, it's just like grease! **

**Dylan: Ugh, how come u always get the guys? UNFAIRNESS. **

**Kristen: I knew it! **

**Olivia Ryan: how come I neva get da guys? It unfair D:: D:::**

Responding to the first one- Kemp's, and ignoring the rest, for the time being, she began to type out a reply.

**Massie: Wat the hell are you talking about, Hurley? 1) we were never going out and 2) what hawt ripped blonde guy? **

**Kemp: Don't be that way, babe. You know u really love me. Anyways, Alicia totally spread this massive email to everyone (other than u, I guess) with the "gossip of the week." Lame, right? Ik. Anyways, it was basically just an excuse to dish all the dirt she has on u, since all of the "gossip of the week" revolved around u. **

**Massie: What. A. Bitch. & I'm not just talking about Alicia. **

It was obvious that she had to have gotten it from someone. And, since she had nly told one person, the culprit was obvious.

**Kemp: whaaa?**

**Massie: nevermind. Gtg- I have two bitches to… bitch out on. **

Meanwhile, a redheaded demon stood silently outside the door, phone in hand- speedily messaging a certain raven-haired gossip queen.** (A/N he probably doesn't have a phone in canon. But whatever. He does in this. And that's pretty much a hint to all you who couldn't figure it out (though I don't see how you couldn't)) **

_Westchester, NY_

_The iPad (Massie's Room)_

_Sunday, November 2__nd_

_9:44_

_Massiekur has invited Clairebear and Holagurrl to join "need 2 talk"(_**AN I haven't been on AIM in forever, so I forget what the messagey thing says. So ignore that. **

**Holagurrl: Heyyyy Mass!**

Massie scowled at the screen- how Alicia was acting like nothing was wrong- as if she hadn't done anything. She decided not to let her anger show, though- yet, that is.

**Massiekur: 1 sec. wait 4 Claire. **

**Holagurrl: oh. K. is anyone else coming? **

It was obvious that she was nervous- especially to Massie, who easily picked up that kind of thing.

**Massiekur: nope. Just me, u & c.  
**

**For a moment, there was an awkward silence- and truthfully, she didn't blame Alicia for not answering. She would've done the same thing, in her position. **

**Clairebear: Hey, guys . What's up? **

Alicia stayed quiet, being just as out of the loop as Claire- though she'd never admit it. So, of course, Massie began.

**Massiekur: I just got a ton of messages. **

**Holagurrl: and? Don't u always?**

**Clairebear: ^. Wat Alicia said.**

**Massiekur: Guys, I got 43 messages in less than 2 minutes. **

Alicia, catching on to what Massie was getting to, stayed quiet. Claire, however, obviously still didn't get it.

**Clairebear: And? That's y you had to have a "private" conversation with just you, me, and leesh? **

**Massiekur: I'm obviously not done, Claire. **

She waited a moment- and, truth be told, it was mostly for dramatics.

**Massiekur: & they were all about some "hawt, ripped, shaggy-blonde haired guy" that I hooked up with this summer. **

A pause.

**Clairebear: I swear, Mass, I didn't tell anyone! **

**Holagurrl: That's such bull. U called me right after Massie hung up on u. re-mem-ber? **

**Clairebear: You're a pathological liar. **

**Holagurrl: & I'm supposed to know what the hell that means? **

**Clairebear: Maybe if u paid any attention in English, instead of filing your nails and texting "joshie," u might! **

**Massiekur: Seriously, guys? **

**Clairebear: Sorry, Mass. But she's lying!**

**Massiekur: I seriously don't know who to believe, at the moment. So, neither of you are out of the PC- right away, anyways, and whatever. But I'm still seriously pissed off. 'Night. **

**Massiekur has signed off at 10:07 PM**

**Clairebear: Wth, Alicia? **

**Clairebear has signed off at 10:08 PM**

_Westchester, NY_

_The Rivera Estate _

_Alicia's Room_

_Sunday, November 2__nd_

_10:12 PM_

Grinning wickedly, Alicia held her iPhone up to her ear, patiently waiting for him to pick up.

"Stage one is complete." She announced loudly, then cackled. "Doesn't that sound positively nerdly?" then, still grinning madly, hung up and threw the device across the bed.

_Claire Lyons had better watch herself- 'cause Alicia Rivera, gossip queen and revenge extraordinaire- is on the prowl. _

**Well, that was ~slightly~ longer. **

**Anyways, let's get five reviews, this time! I'm not begging, but… it would definitely be nice :). **

**And yes, Alicia does have something up her sleeve. And you'll just have to stay tuned to see if it'll work- or just come back to bite 'er. **

**And sorry, Alicia fans. She's just so much fun to write when she's being a bitch- I couldn't resist. **

**If you don't know what to do by now, I'd be glad to be of help. **

:

:

:

:

\/


	6. scribbled out the truth with their lies

**The internet's down, so I'm working on this earlier than usual…**

**YES, YES, I AM AMAZING, AREN'T I? **

**Okay, my ego's starting to swell. **

**{~awkwardpause~}**

**Butumhere you go! :D**

_**{hah, buthum. Uh. Okay, that really wasn't funny…}**_

_~-~_

_Westchester, NY_

_BOCD Lunch Room_

_Table 18_

_Monday, November 3rd_

_11:37_

_~-~_

"Hey, girlies!" Alicia exclaimed, black Marc Jacobs peep-toed pumps clacking against the wood as she slowly strutted towards Table 18.

"Hey, Leesh." Dylan murmured, biting her lip, while Kristen stared at the showdown between Massie and Claire, not even taking in Alicia's greeting.

"I swear to God, Mass!" Claire laughed nervously, crossing her heart as if she was in second grade again. "I didn't tell anyone- and I don't know how the _hell_ Alicia found out!"

Alicia tried to hide her smirk, already knowing what was sure to come next.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Well, how else could she have found out?" She faced Alicia, who had only just sat down, and was currently adding granola to her fat-free vanilla yogurt. "What time did Claire call you?" she asked.

"9:21 PM." She let out a smirk, this time.

Eyebrows raised, Massie turned back to Claire's whose mouth was currently taking the shape of a mix between an O and a watermelon.

"I-I" she spluttered, before Massie cut her off, amber eyes flashing with anger.

"I trusted you, Kuh-laire." Her eyes went blank, as they usually did when she was unwilling to show her hurt. "And you betrayed me. "You. Are. Done." She growled the last part, pointing towards the LBR section, eyes flashing again.

And, eyes beginning to shed tears, she fled- past the PC's table, the Briarwood Boys, the so-called "LBRs-" straight to the bathroom, where she could weep in solitude, away from prying eyes.

And Table 18 was silent for the rest of the period.

_~-~_

_Westchester, NY_

_BOCD Lunch Room_

_Table 18_

_Monday, November 3rd_

_12:11_

_~-~_

Excusing herself from the lunch room ten minutes before fourth period, Alicia took out her red enV3, checking for messages before entering a bathroom stall.

Then, shutting the door and standing up, she composed a message, a sinister grin once again spreading across her face.

**To: Todd Lyons**

**Phase 2 complete. Thanks 4 the help! :D. **

**-Alicia **

And, pumps once again clacking against the tiled floors and confidence now renewed, Alicia strutted out, failing to register Claire's confused gaze that followed her out the door.

**(A/N MAJOR HINT ALERT**

**And I know some of you might not believe that Todd would do that to his sister. He might, he might not. But in this, Alicia confused him, a'ight? He has no clue what's going on, really- he just told Alicia what he overheard, and since Massie wasn't calling her, Alicia knew she was calling Claire, though Todd didn't. **

**So Alicia probably told him the plan was for Kristen or Dylan or something. Use your imagination :P.**

**{hope that cleared things up!})**

_~-~_

_Phoenix, TX_

_Phoenix Academy_

_Front Lawn_

_Wednesday, November 5th_

_3:21_

_~-~_

"G'bye, man." John Taylor, future captain of the soccer team, said, providing Derrick with a "manly" half-hug, one of the last in "line" to do so.

"Yeah." Derrick mumbled in his low-pitched way. "Do me a favor and get these d-bags to states, will you?" he asked, eyes twinkling in an almost Dumbledore-like way.

And, after he walked away, Derrick and Nick Jones **(a/n coincidence, I tell you! Coincidence!) **locked eyes, and both abruptly smiled, truthfully not really having any idea what was coming over them. And, walking toward each other, they pounded knuckles, each shaking out the pain, still grinning, mere moments later.

"See 'ya, D." he muttered. "And stay in touch." he lowered his voice. "And I still wanna hear about the girl, a'ight?" grinning even wider when Derrick's eyes widened.

"How did y-" he began, but Nick cut him off.

"Come on, D. It was pretty damn obvious, really." He smirked.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. "I will, alright?" and giving a final wave before turning around, Derrick walked away from the school.

_For the last time. _

{}{}{}{}{}{}

**KABLAM dramatic exit. And don't worry- the entrance'll be pretty dramatic, too :). **

**Weeellll then. **

**I HATE AWKWARD SILENCES.**

**Even though that technically wasn't one.**

**But it was. Ohhhh, it waaaas. In my messed up mind. **

**Okay, I should probably go to bed. Anyways. **

**Hope you liked that! :D. **

**And virtual hugs for those who review! And maybe even a cookie. Chocolate chip. You know you want it. **

**Here, I'll guide you towards the hug. And cookie. And my love, **

\/


	7. like an introvert, i drew my overshirt

**I know this is ****reallyreallyreallyreally ****late. But I just haven't been feeling it lately, you know? **

**:/.**

**Anyways, on with the show! Er… Story, I mean.**

**[excuse my lame humor, por favor]**

_~-~_

_Westchester, NY_

_BOCD's Back Entrance_

_Monday, November 10__th_

_8:10 AM_

_~-~_

"On the count of three, Goodbye by Kristinia Debarge." Massie announced half-heartedly, before throwing up the door, flawless hair blowing slightly and a perfected model-stare alighting her face.

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act?  
And you don't know where your life is going?_

Really, the song didn't relate to her at all. Honestly, it was the exact opposite- but regardless, it was a catchy song- and maybe, just maybe, it would help her on the "path" to forgetting about _him_.

And, quickly dispelling her thoughts, she focused- immersing herself in the lyrics.

_Am I supposed to be torn apart  
Broken-hearted in a corner cryin'?  
Pardon me if I don't show it._

They hadn't even gotten to the third stanza- and halfway through the first hallway- before they were stopped abruptly.

Massie glared upwardly, fully prepared to bitch out whoever dared to stop them- before widening her eyes dramatically, jaw dropped.

"Hey, Mass." A certain shaggy blonde greeted, obviously expecting a hug or something of that sort.

And was sorely disappointed.

"Bad sushi!" Massie exclaimed quickly, after a moment of silence, speed-walking towards the nearest bathroom- and, as soon as she turned the corner, broke into a full-speed run.

Meanwhile, the PC stared at where she had left confusedly, while Derrick stared in the same direction, a confused, almost _hurt_ look on his face.

_~-~_

_Westchester, NY_

_BOCD_

_First floor, Left Wing hallway_

_Monday, November 10__th_

_8:12 AM_

_~-~_

There was a moment of silence, before Alicia broke it, positively bouncing on her toes excitedly.

"So you're Derrick?" she inquired, hands positively itching to grab her new enV3, to send out a mass email to the entire BOCD population- but that would have to wait.

"Yeah." He muttered, sticking his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

"We've heard a lot about you." Dylan supplied, voice sugary-sweet, smiling hugely, pearly white whites dazzlingly bright. x

That is, until Kristen "discreetly" elbowed her in the stomach warningly, and with a started "ouch!," her smile disappeared, and was replaced with a semi-pout.

"Like what?" Derrick asked, staring Dylan straight into the eyes.

"Welllll…" Dylan giggled, then rambled on quickly, obviously nervous. "We heard that you and Massie had a _thing_," she raised her eyebrows suggestively "this summer in Nantucket, and…" she trailed off, once again giggling nervously.

"Massie told you this?" Derrick asked, eyebrows creasing yet again, as he leaned back against a cold, steel locker, arms crossed. The way she put it, it seemed as if Massie was almost _bragging_- something that Derrick formally seemed completely unlike her.

_Oh, Derrick, you poor, __**poor**__ oblivious soul. _

Dylan shrugged. "You could say that."

An awkward pause.

"She seems so different…" Derrick slouched against the wall. "Kind of a bitch, you know? Strutting across the halls like she owns the place, glaring at anyone who crossed her path…" he went on, ignoring the girls' increasingly angry faces.

"Are you calling us bitches?" Kristen asked, voice perfectly normal.

Derrick simply let out a weak chuckle- obviously the wrong thing to do, since by the time he began to say something, the three had walked away, arms linked and walking away in perfect symphony.

_~-~_

_Westchester, NY_

_Left Wing Girl's Bathroom_

_Monday, November 10__th_

_8:16 AM_

_~-~_

"…don't see what you ever saw in him, Mass." Alicia said in a most _un_comforting way, Dylan and Kristen slowly shaking their heads in the background. "I mean, he's totally hawt and all, but…" Alicia grimaced, trailing off.

"Don't _worry_, guys." Massie exclaimed, rolling her eyes slightly. "I'm toe-dally over him."

It was a complete lie, and they all knew it- but chose to ignore it. She had to outgrow it _eventually_, didn't she? And it wasn't as it was _love_ or anything- simply lust, like usual. She'd get over it- eventually.

_~-~-_

Hahaha, lame ending, I know. And I was planning on making it longer… but then I forgot what else I was going to write.

**:\**


End file.
